


The Wisdom of the Moon Frogs

by Chelonie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Don't copy to other sites, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Polyamory, The Erotic Language of Flowers, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie
Summary: "Moonbeam, boundaries?" Harry said. "It's a little rude to talk about our sex life in front of Hermione.""Oh of course I meant Hermione would join us," Luna said, her wide eyes sparkling with mischief.Now Harry spluttered. So did Hermione."I've fancied her forever, you know," Luna said. "And I know you still fancy her."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	The Wisdom of the Moon Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrHT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHT/gifts).



> This was a Christmas gift to my husband who asked for this threesome, then asked for a fortnight of 'exclusivity' to enjoy the story before I published it. 🥰

Grimmauld Place had not improved in the years since the war. Harry hadn’t wanted Kreacher to be alone, so he had sent him to Hogwarts. When Harry got back from his travels - with Luna on his arm - they had moved in, invited Kreacher to return, and begun remodelling. It wasn't until Harry considered at least the kitchen to be company worthy that Hermione was invited over. 

It shouldn't be so hard to see Harry and Luna together, Hermione thought. She had never been with either of them. There had only been that one night in the woods, before Ron had rejoined them, during the horcrux hunt, with Harry. With Luna, there had been even less. Some snogging during sixth year, when Ron was being a complete prat with Lavender. One last goodbye dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding. But she'd never properly had a relationship with either of them, and somehow the war had ended and she'd thought she'd been in love with _Ron Weasley_ , of all people. Then Harry had left right after all the funerals. It wasn't until Hedwig arrived with his first postcard that she realised he was travelling with Luna.

Her feelings were complicated, but mostly she was able to wish them happy. They seemed to be. She got sporadic postcards from them as they travelled the world. Luna was looking for magical creatures. Harry was looking for peace. Mostly in the world outside Britain, nobody knew him. She could feel his relief at that, in the few scrawled sentences he managed to write. And he was happy with Luna. _"All she wants from me is friendship. I mean, we're more than friends, obvs, but I mean she doesn't expect me to save the world. She just wants me to be her friend. I can do that."_

Hermione remembered how she had accused Harry of having a saving-people-thing. But then, hadn't she been the first one he'd saved, when he was only eleven, jumping on the back of a troll? Harry didn't have that baggage with Luna. She'd been saved from Malfoy Manor by a brave house elf, not by Harry. Maybe that was why Harry could be with Luna and not with her.

So she swallowed any bitterness, and wished them happy. After what they'd both suffered, they deserved it.

Hermione told them about her work in the Ministry getting rights for magical creatures. Luna told them about her new job at the magical animal sanctuary in Yorkshire. It seemed the perfect job for her.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"Oh, I can't easily work in the magical world. Not in Britain anyway." He tapped his scar. "I thought about working in the muggle world, but I don't have qualifications. So I'm going to the local community college for catch-up courses to take my O-levels and then A-levels."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said. 

Harry chuckled ruefully. "I should have done like you and kept up with muggle school all along."

"I can help you study for your tests! Make timetables-"

Harry put a hand on her arm. "I know you can. But I cribbed on you so much at school, and you have your work at the Ministry. I want to do this on my own."

"What are you going to do after you get your A-levels?"

"I'm not sure. I just needed options. It was Luna's idea." He looked at Luna with besotted eyes.

"Luna? You know about A-levels?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? No, I told him to listen to the wisdom of the moon frogs," Luna said. 

"And the next day, I signed up for classes," Harry said happily.

".... okay," Hermione said. 

It was later, over cakes and tea, that Luna had turned to Harry and said, "I think I'll tie you up and use the orange strap-on on you tonight."

Hermione spluttered over her tea - because the image of Luna fucking Harry with a strap on was... _hot!_

"Moonbeam, boundaries?" Harry said. "It's a little rude to talk about our sex life in front of Hermione."

"Oh of course I meant Hermione would join us," Luna said, her wide eyes sparkling with mischief.

Now Harry spluttered. So did Hermione.

"I've fancied her forever, you know," Luna said. "And I know you still fancy her."

It wasn't quite as easy as Luna wanted it to be. Harry confessed, before Hermione left, that he _did_ still fancy Hermione, that he'd never forgotten that night in the tent together, and that he would be delighted if she wanted to join them, but _only_ if it wouldn't mess up their friendship, because that was the most important thing to him... 

Luna said she'd always fancied Hermione, because she was the yang to Luna's yin, the masculine to her feminine, the north to her south, and that sharing Harry with Hermione would be the chocolate on her profiterole.

Then Luna kissed her. Hermione squeaked in surprise, then kissed Luna back, then quickly made her excuses and left. 

She didn't realise until Harry sent her an anxious sounding letter a few days later that it looked like she had run away from them. No, it wasn't that - it's just that she needed to do her _research._ She wasn't the kind of girl to fall into an accidental threesome! Didn't they _know_ that about her? She sent a note back saying that she'd been researching bdsm and polyamory and if she could come over on Friday night, maybe they could discuss things further.

The way Luna was dressed, she clearly thought 'discuss things further' meant they were having sex that night. But Hermione was not going to be swayed, no matter how hot Luna looked in leather boots. (Even if they were pink leather boots, with a summer dress which didn't seem to match, but somehow worked.) Hermione insisted on talking about limits and safewords and was appalled to learn that Luna and Harry had just sort of started doing power exchange without any sort of negotiation first.

"It just makes sense, letting Luna be in charge!" Harry said. "She tells me what to do, and I do it, and she makes me feel good. Or bad, but that feels good too..."

"But what if you don't like it?" Hermione said.

"Then she stops!"

"How does she know you don't like it, and you're not just pretending you don't like it as part of the scene?"

"I don't know! She's very perceptive!" Harry said.

Hermione insisted on lists. Hard limits and soft limits and 'things I love' and 'things I'm curious about'. 

"You don't like tickling?" Luna asked Harry, when they went over their lists together.

"I really actually kind of hate it," Harry confessed.

"You never said!"

"I... wanted to be good for you," Harry said, feeling sheepish. "I thought you liked it."

Luna hugged and kissed him softly. "Not if you hate it."

Hermione resisted saying she told them so. Barely. It took all her strength.

Luna had a lovely pout when she realised she wasn't getting her own way. It was so pretty that Hermione had to kiss it off her face, and that led to a three-way snogging session on the sofa, until the clock chimed midnight, and Hermione decided it was time to button her blouse up again and head out through the floo before that accidental threesome happened after all.

It wasn't until three weeks later that a very purposeful, and intentionally vanilla threesome happened. Hermione couldn't stop grinning for a week, remembering how they had insisted she stay, had put her in the middle of the bed (magically enlarged for the night), had fed her breakfast the next morning, had told her she was welcome to join them again anytime...

Harry and Luna remained the primary couple. Hermione wasn't ready to move in with them and join their... madness. She had her job, and it meant a _lot_ to her, and after living in Gryffindor Tower for so long, she liked having her own place. She had a drawer in their bedroom with expanded space, and part of a wardrobe (Harry's - she'd learned to her horror that her clothes were likely to get glitter on them if she hung them in Luna's wardrobe) so she could keep enough of her things at their place for a spontaneous overnight. But she lived on her own, and she liked it.

Until the next time Luna and Harry went travelling. They invited her to come, of course. But it was a bad time. There was important legislation coming up (there was always important legislation coming up) and she couldn't get away. Maybe next year.

She missed them like water. Like magic. She didn't tell them. She barely had any way to reach them, when they weren't stationary. She just wished them well, hoped they were having fun, told them she couldn't wait to see them again, hoped they were taking lots of photos. She hung their postcards up all over her tiny Ministry cubicle. She wore out several vibrators, both magical and muggle.

Sometimes she dated. She knew Harry and Luna were shagging their way across the globe. There was no reason for her to be exclusive to them. Luna didn't have a concept of monogamy, and Harry was content to follow her lead. 

She got a postcard from them telling her the date they'd be back, and then... nothing. The day of their return, she waited to hear from them, and then she sat around her house, feeling sorry for herself, until Luna stuck her head through the fireplace and said, "I thought you'd be here by now. Did you have to work late?"

Hermione said, "Er..."

Harry joined Luna in the fireplace and said, "Do we have to tell you that we still want you so bad that we can't stand it? That we missed you like crazy? That you're our favourite girl?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "That and flowers, would be nice."

That night, Luna ate Hermione out while Harry fucked her, and the next time she went to the office, Luna came by with the largest bouquet of hand-tied wildflowers. She explained all of the meanings, which Hermione was sure were never found in a Victorian flower language guide, since most of them were X-rated. "Cornflower means 'I adore your tits', and Foxglove means 'your labia are sweet to the taste'..." If Hermione had the luxury of a private office, she might have ravished Luna right there. Unfortunately, she had to put her hand over Luna's mouth and order her to go home and save her recitation of flower facts until Hermione was off work.

Luna loved it when Hermione got domineering, so she said, "Yes, Mistress," and left her at work, with damp panties and a gorgeous bouquet of naughty flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Nineteen years later:
> 
> Albus Severus Potter: Mum, what happens if I get sorted into Slytherin?  
> Hermione: For the last time, I don't care what house you're in, as long as you remember your name is Albus Severus Granger-Lovegood-Potter  
> ASGLP: I hate you!
> 
> Luna: Hermione, wake up. You're having that nightmare again where we gave our kids terrible names  
> Hermione: Promise? No headmasters?  
> Harry: No headmasters. No bullies. No death eaters. No dead parents. No excessively hyphenated surnames.  
> Hermione: But there are still three of us?  
> Luna: *patting her belly* If you want your surname attached to a baby, you have to carry it.  
> Harry: Er, I'm good. Fair rule.  
> Hermione: Me too. All our kids can be Lovegoods.


End file.
